My Girl
by XxGraysonGirlxX
Summary: Starfire's pregnant and leaves the Titans because of Robin. Robin is spending every second of his life trying to find her. He finds her, but what he didn't expect was to find her in a hospital bed, in a coma. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I'm back with a new story. I know you probably heard stories like this before, but I swear I'll try to put in some twists. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, there would be a season 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…**

**My Girl**

**Chapter 1**

Starfire sighed. At the moment she was pacing outside of the Boy Wonder's bedroom. Every once in a while she would stop, filled with confidence and face the door, ready to knock. Then her face would go blank and she would turn around and continue her pacing. Starfire sighed again. Robin needed to know, and he needed to know _now_. So Starfire pulled herself together and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" She began to get nervous as she hugged herself for reassurance.

"It is I, Starfire." He sighed. "Star, I'm a little busy right now. Can you come back later?"

She sighed with disappointment. "I guess," And as she turned to walk away, when she heard Raven speak to her in her head. _Starfire you have to tell him. Don't take no for an answer. _

For some reason, Starfire gained a small amount of courage from Raven's words. She turned around, and opened the door to find Robin sitting at his computer. Trying to find Slade no doubt. "Star, I thought I told you-" "This is awfully important." She stated firmly. "Okay then, spit it out." His eyes never left the screen. "Robin I would very much appreciate it if you would look at me." Robin forced himself away from the screen at looked at her, clearly impatient. "What!" Starfire could hear the harshness in his voice.

She became nervous, and she completely forgot what she was going to say. "Umm… I… uh-" "I don't have time for this. Go tell Raven or something." He then turned back to his computer and began typing away. Starfire could not believe it. She wanted to tell him that she was carrying _his_ child, and he just blows her off before she even has the chance to tell him? She was fed up with his attitude.

Then the mood swings kicked in.

"How dare you treat me with such little respect?! I was going to tell you something so important, that it would have changed our lives forever, but now you shall never know what I was going to say because I am leaving. Have a pleasant life Robin." Then she ran out of Robin's room and slammed the door. Robin sat there for a few seconds, shocked. Once his brain registered what had happened, he was on his feet, sprinting to his Tameranian girlfriend's bedroom. But once he arrived to his destination, he found that the room was cleared out. Starfire was gone.

"NO!" His knees hit the ground and pounded his fist into the floor. When he finally grew tired of hammering the floor, he cupped his face with his hands and cried silently. "I'm so sorry, Starfire. I'm sorry." He stayed there the rest of the night, and wept silently.

**So did you like it? Please tell me if I should continue or not. If you're worried about my feelings then don't be. I'm a big girl, I can take it. Please R&R and we'll see if there will be another chapter. Thanks for reading. **

**~GraysonGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here is chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews!**

_**Bold Italic - Ravens talking**_

_Italics - Flashback_

Regular - thoughts

**Bold - Authors note**

**My Girl**

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback_

_Starfire ran from Robin's room. When she got to her room, she immediately began to pack, and she reached Ravens mind and explained what events had occurred. __**Starfire, I know you need some time away, so I won't stop you. I want you to know, that Robin has a secret bank acute for each of us. It's got about two hundred thousand dollars in each. **__This made Starfire a little Jealous. How come Robin told Raven and not her?_

"_Raven, if it was secret, how did you know about it?" envy weaved through her voice clearly, but Raven decided to ignore it. __**Nobody can keep a secret from me, Starfire. I have telekinesis. **__Starfire was relieved, yet a little embarrassed. __**So all you have to do is go to the bank, show them your ID, sign a couple papers, and you have money for a house.**__ "How will I contact you and Cyborg and Beast Boy?" __**Hmmm… Oh, you know how your birthday's next week? **__"Yes," __**Well, I bought you a cell phone, and it has everyone else's cell phone number in it, but you could just delete Robin's.**_

_**Here, I'll come over and give it to you.**_

_Then Raven teleported inside Starfire's room with a wrapped box. She took a minute to observe the bedroom. It was a pretty big sized room, and it was all pink. The walls were pink, the floor was pink, and the freakishly round bed was pink, everything was pink! _Well, at least it's clean, unlike Beast Boy's room._ She turned over to the Tameranian princess, who was looking down and trying to hide her tears. Her crimson red locks spilled over face and hid her expression well. _But not well enough,_ Raven thought._

_Raven cleared her throat, to grasp Starfire's attention. When Starfire turned to look at Raven, she held out a small box that she guessed contained the cell phone. Once she confirmed her guess, she asked "Raven, will you please never tell Robin where I go?" Raven rolled her eyes. "Starfire if I was going to tell Robin, then why would I help you leave?" Starfire blushed at her own silliness. "Anyways, your cell phone number is 222-7809_** (A/N: DO NOT CALL THIS NUMBER! I DO NOT KNOW WHO IT BELONGS TO. I MADE IT UP. THANK YOU. SORRY FOR THE INTERUPTION.) ,**_and I am the only one who knows about the cell phone." Starfire was about to cry. She was really leaving. She was seventeen, and leaving her home to take care of her unborn child all by herself. As she thought of this, she realized couldn't hold the tears in any longer. She burst into tears and hugged Raven. Raven at first didn't know how to respond to her crying friend actions, so she hugged Starfire back._

"_Starfire, if it makes you feel any better, I just want you to know, that you are my best friend. I'm sorry I never told you that before. I will really miss you. Call me the moment you find somewhere to sleep," Raven felt a knot in her throat, and tears began to rim her eyes, but she managed to hold them back. Starfire let go and looked at Raven. "Raven you are my best friend also, and I will miss you the most." Starfire and Raven shared another brief hug. When they released each other, Raven looked Starfire in the eyes and said, "Good luck." Starfire flew to the window and looked back. "Thank you," Then she was gone. Raven went back to her bedroom, and for the first time in a long time, she cried, and didn't get a wink of sleep._

**Wow, that was sad. I was listening to sad music when I made this chapter, so that's why I made it a said thing between Raven and Starfire, and because I love the Raven/Starfire friendship. I hoped you liked this chapter, because I put a lot into it. Thanks for reading. R&R please! **


	3. Six Years Later

**Hey, sorry I didn't update sooner. But you guys will forgive me…right? lol **

**My Girl**

**Chapter 3**

**Six Years Later**

"Mar'i, it's time to go!" "But Mommy, I don't wanna go."

Kory smiled to herself. Today was her daughter's first day of kindergarten, and she didn't want to leave. She always loved learning new things, one of the many things she had gotten from her mother.

Kory had expected this. That's way she came prepared.

"Oh no. Since my daughter is not coming home, then what shall I ever do with the chocolate chip cookies that are currently sitting in the back seat of my car?" Mar'i gasped in surprise, and Kory smiled. She had her right where she wanted her.

"I guess I shall have to consume them myself." Kory faked a disappointed sigh. Before she knew it Mar'i was reaching for door handle on her mothers cherry red SUV. Kory just shook her head and chuckled. Mar'i was a sucker for sweets.

She then took a moment to observe her little five-year-old bundle of joy. She had jet black shoulder length hair and emerald green eyes. She was stubborn and patient, and a little obsessive. She could fight well and had a natural talent in martial arts. She was already a yellow belt, and her instructor claimed her to be 'the best in her class'. She was so much like her father.

_Robin…_

She still cried at night over him. She could never get over him. She _loved_ him.

Kory sighed. Mar'i always asked about him, and Kory always answered truthfully. She could never lie to her baby girl. She only wished that she wouldn't ask the really personal questions anymore.

"Mommy, are you listening to me?" Mar'i asked with a raised brow. Kory shook her head as she came back to reality. "I'm sorry sweetheart, what was that?" Kory asked with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I said I can't reach the door handle, can you help me?" Mar'i asked. Kory reached over her daughters head, and pulled the handle and helped Mar'i inside. Once she was inside, Kory buckled up her bubbly five-year-old's car seat. Kory then reached over to the plate of cookies, and handed on to her daughter. She immediately began munching away on her snack.

Kory then went to the front seat, started the car, then exited Jump City Elementary.

"Mommy, is Aunty Rachel and Uncle Gar coming over tonight?" Kory grinned. Mar'i always loved to see her aunt and uncles. Especially since Rachel got pregnant. She loved to feel the baby kick, and always volunteered to help with names.

"Yes baby, they're coming over tonight, and so is your Uncle Vic." Kory replied.

"Yay, now I can feel Aunty Rae's tummy again!" Mar'i took another bite into her second cookie.

"You better go easy on the cookies Mar'i or might get a tummy ache." Kory said a little concerned.

"I can't help it mommy. You make the bestest cookies in the whole wide universe!" Mar'i exaggerated, throwing her arms in the air. Indeed, Kory had become quite a chef. When she was pregnant, she would watch Martha Stuart, and Rachel Ray. She had sacrificed all of her Tameranian foods (except her zorka berries. She could never give those up.) and started cooking the right way. She was now known as a very good cook among her friends and family. Every once in a while she would cook a Tameranian dish to remind her daughter of the place she came from. Usually Mar'i would act ill on such days.

Kory was pulled out of her thoughts when her cell phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID to find that it was Rachel.

"Hello,"

"Hey Kor, its Rachel. I just wanted to let you know that we will be over around six. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me, I need some extra time to prepare dinner anyways."

"Thanks Kory, you're the best."

"Mommy, is that Aunty Rae? I wanna talk to her! Please Mommy, please?" Mar'i begged. Kory looked back and nodded to her little girl, and Mar'i grinned.

"Raven, would you mind talking to Mar'i? She wants to talk to you." Rachel smiled. "I would love too." Kory leaded over to the back seat, and handed Mar'i the phone.

"Hi Aunty Rae!" Mar'i said.

"Hi sweetie, you exited for tonight?"

"Oh yes, I can't wait! Mommy's making her famous zorkaberry pie tonight!" Mar'i was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"That's great! I have to go know, okay Mar'i?"

"Okay, bye! I love you!" Rachel smiled softly.

"I love you too. Bye!" Then they hang up.

Kory couldn't help but smile at her daughter. She was so bubbly, sweet, and kind. Kory never had a problem with her. Mar'i Luan Grayson was an angel. She always did as she was told, her room was always clean, and she never got into any trouble. Kory loved her little angel more than anything else in the universe. Mar'i was the best daughter Kory could ever ask for.

While Kory was deep in thought she never noticed the four-wheel-drive that ran a red light in front of her. When she finally did, she yanked the steering-wheel then the right, and Mar'i screamed. The SUV didn't turn fast enough.

The last thing Kory remembered before she blacked out was her daughter's chilling screams.

**That was really fun for me to write, except for the ending. So what do you think? Awesome? Awful? Okay?**

**Please R&R and share your thoughts. Thanks for reading! :D**

**~XxGraysonGirlxX  
**


	4. The accident

**My Girl**

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, bye! I love you!" Rachel smiled then hung up. "Who was that?" Rachel turned to her husband; Garfield, who was currently playing video games with Vic. Rachel rolled her eyes. Some things never change. Rachel look around the common room to make sure Robin wasn't present. "I was talking to Kory and Mar'i, we're going to their house tonight, remember?" Gar scoffed. "Of course I do!" He totally forgot.

"Right, I'm sure." Then Richard walked into the room, and all was quiet. He always seemed to have perfect timing.

Victor then broke the silence. "So, how's the search on Star coming?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. "I've got nothing. It's like she's vanished off the face of the Earth." Richard sighed, feeling overwhelmed by the situation. He had been searching for Starfire since the day she left and had never gotten as much as a lead. But he never gave up. He will never give up.

"So Rae, I was thinking, maybe we should name the baby Kurt after Kurt Cobain." Rachel rolled her eyes, and placed a hand on her large stomach. "For the last time Gar, we are not going to name our child after some junkie who blew his brains out. And don't call me Rae!" Rachel replied angrily. Darn, she hated mood swings!

"Awe lighten up Rae…chel, Rachel! I meant Rachel!" Gar said quickly when he saw the furious look on his wife's face. Then a cell phone rang.

Vic pulled out his cell. "It's me." He stated calmly. He then answered the phone.

"Victor speaking…Hey girl, what's up?...Oh my god, are you guys okay?... We'll be right there. Bye." Vic hung up his phone and turned to Rachel and Gar.

"That was Mar'i, her and Kory were in an accident and the doctor won't tell Mar'i what's wrong with Kory." Rachel gasped and grabbed her purse. "Then what are we doing here? Let's get going." The Titans except Richard headed to the car. "Hey, wait! Who are Mar'i and Kory and why have I never heard of them before?" Richard asked suspiciously.

The others just looked at each other. Then Rachel spoke, "I think it would be best if you stayed here." She said. "No. I want to go. And if you don't take me then I'll just follow you." He replied stubbornly. Uh oh, the Titans where stuck now. Finally Vic gave in. "Okay, you can come but we really need to get going. Every second counts." The others nodded in agreement, and then they left for the hospital.

Once they arrived, Mar'i ran up to them and started crying hysterically. She had a cut that was stitched up above her eye. Rachel took her into her arms and held her. "T-They won't tell me w-what's wrong with mommy!" She sobbed. "Don't worry baby, we're gonna get you some answers." Vic replied soothingly.

He then walked up to the front desk. Meanwhile, Richard tried to get some answers. "Who is this, and how do you know her?" He asked Gar. "Not right now, man." Gar replied. Then Vic came back. "Kor's in room 103. Let's go." Then all the Titans, plus Mar'i, headed straight towards the elevator. Once inside Rachel pressed the button for the second floor. The moment they heard the elevator ding, they ran directly to Kory's room.

Once the arrived into her room, the Titans, and Mar'i, stopped dead in their tracks. There in the hospital bed was Kory, hooked to machines that helped her breath. Her yes were closed and her face was twisted like she was having a horrible nightmare. She ws completely lifeless, and that scared the others.

Richard was the first to come out of the trance, and took a long hard look at the women before him. _I recognize her from somewhere_. He thought. Then it hit him harder then a ton of bricks. He looked at Kory, horrified.

"Starfire?"

**Uh oh, how are the Titans gonna handle this? Oh well, you'll just have to wait to find out. Sorry it was a little short today. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer. Thanks for reading, I love you guys! **

**XxGraysonGirlxX**


	5. Mommy!

**My Girl**

**Chapter 5**

**Realization**

**Richard Grayson – Robin**

**Kory Anders – Starfire**

**Rachel Logan – Raven**

**Garfield "Gar"Logan – Beast Boy **

**Victor "Vic" Stone – Cyborg**

**AN: Whenever they are in public, they call each other by hero names, otherwise they go by their real name.**

"Starfire?"

He stared in shock, like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Mar'i squirmed out of Rachel's arms, and ran to her mother. She grabbed hold of the bars on the outside of the bed and pulled herself up to see her Mom. Once she got a look at her mother, tears formed in her eyes.

"Mommy?"

That pulled Richard out of his shock.

"Mommy!?" he questioned. Once the those words slipped from his mouth, Mar'i began sobbing. Vic quickly ran to her aid and began whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Starfire has a kid?! How could this happen?! When did this happen?! Who's the father? Because I swear , when find him I'll kick his a-," Rachel quickly cut him off.

"Hey, we have little ears in here, okay? Now follow me and I'll explain everything," she replied.

So Richard followed Rachel out of the room and into the hallway. It was near empty, only a few nurses in the hallway. They were currently in their uniforms at a public place so they are to call each other by their hero names, so no one one would overhear their real names.

"What is going on here Raven? Who's the kid's father?!" He demanded in a hushed tone.

"Now is not the time for this, I will explain everything at the tower," she said simply, and turned to leave when Robin grabbed her shoulder with a tight grip and turned her to face him.

"Not this time. You are not going to avoid my questions anymore! Now tell me,Who. Is. The. Father."

"Robin, I really-"

"ANSWER ME!!!"

"YOU ARE!" Raven yelled. Robin's eyes widened as he stared in shock.

"W-What?" he asked, trembling.

"You're the father Robin. She was pregnant with her when she left. Thats what she was going to tell you that night," Robin face of shock immediately fell, turning to one of remorse. He turned his back to the wall, and slid down, falling into an Indian style. He then held his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He than removed his face from his gloved hands and looked up at Raven.

"I am such an idiot. I should have never said all those things to her. That was so stupid! I should have been there for her, both of them! Like when my daughter was born, and for all her birthdays, and on her first day of school. Heck! I don't even know what her first word was!"

Raven crouched down next to him. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sorry I yelled. I was just a little stressed with all the drama going on here," she declared. Robin just shook his head.

"I know, It's just hard. If I could take it all back, I would! I mean, it's my fault that she's in that hospital bed, Raven!" He exclaimed. Raven just sighed.

"Robin, it's in the past now. There's no going back. All there's left to do is look to the future. For example, you have a daughter in there that you never met before, and I think it's about time you introduce yourself," Raven suggested.

Robin looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."

Him and Raven both stood up, but before they left Raven stopped him.

"It was Dada," she stated plainly.

Robin gave her a confused look. "Huh?" he replied.

"Her first word. It was Dada," Robin gave her a thankful smile and headed back into room 103.

When they got back inside they noticed things had calmed down a little. Vic and Gar were both talking to Mar'i, who was no longer crying. Richard took this time to examine his newly found daughter. She had shoulder length, jet black hair and emerald green eyes, that were currently puffy from crying .She had Richard's light skin tone and her mother's nose.

Before Richard knew it he was walking towards his daughter. When he reached her, he got down to her hight and gave her a smile. At this point the three Titans slipped out to give them some privacy. Mar'i looked down, suddenly a little shy of the stranger before her. Richard placed a hand her shoulder and used the other to pull her chin up to look at him.

"Hi, My name is Richard, what's yours?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Mar'i," she said softly.

" That's a beautiful name," He said. Mar'i blushed. "Thank you," She replied shyly.

"Mar'i , do you know who I am?" He asked slowly. She shook her head. Richard then sighed. He then reached for his masked and pulled it from his face, revealing his sapphire eyes.

"Sweety, I'm your Father," he said. Mar'i shy expression was immediately replaced with one of hopefulness. "Really?" she asked. Richard grinned and nodded, unable to speak. Mar'i gave huge smile and threw her small arms around her long lost Dad. Richard hugged back and apologized continually.

Mar'i forgave him every time. Then Mar'i said something that shocked him.

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered into his ear.

Thats when the tears began to flow.

**Sorry it took so long to update, I just had a major writers block, and I kinda still have it. So if you have any ideas, PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!**

**Thank you**

**Oh, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
